Guérir ensemble
by Red Candies
Summary: "Son cauchemar n'habite plus une seule parcelle de ses pensées, désormais. C'est l'image de Jane qui, une fois de plus, lui permet de tenir." Jane et Maura essaient tant bien que mal de se remettre de l'enlèvement de cette dernière. Ce n'est qu'à trois heures du matin qu'elles comprennent que le mieux, c'est d'apprendre à guérir ensemble. - Spoilers saison 6. - Rizzles.


Bien le bonjour, cher fandom ! Je suis cette merveilleuse série depuis des années, mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'écrire dessus. Avec l'annonce de sa fin, il m'a semblé juste de le faire afin d'immortaliser nos personnages préférés. L'enlèvement de Maura m'a beaucoup inspirée, et si le Rizzles devait arriver, pour moi, ce serait l'excuse parfaite ! Les scènes entre les deux ces derniers épisodes... aah, quelle inspiration ! Mon OS se passe quelques semaines après l'enlèvement de Maura, un peu après le 6x15, quelque part par là !  
Je vous préviens, c'est 100% guimauve. Je mets rating K+ pour la description au début, mais en soi, il n'y a rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Je dédis aussi cet OS à **Juliette** , nouvelle fan du Rizzles et fière.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

La première fois que Maura ouvre les yeux, elle ne voit presque rien. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve est plongée dans la pénombre. Aucune lumière, artificielle ou naturelle, ne vient transgresser la règle de l'obscurité. Mais Maura ne panique pas. Elle a peur de plusieurs choses, mais le noir n'en fait pas partie. Alors elle prend une grande inspiration et se concentre sur ses autres sens: la jeune femme comprend que ses mains sont attachées par des menottes, froides, qui commencent à lui user la peau. Elle parvient à accéder au tuyau qui la rend prisonnière, et sa respiration s'accélère lorsqu'elle comprend qu'elle n'a aucun moyen de s'échapper. Le radiateur derrière son dos est encore plus froid que les menottes, et la peur commence tout doucement à s'insinuer en elle: ne pas savoir ce qui se passe, ça, elle en est effrayée. Son odorat permet à la scientifique de repérer l'odeur nauséabonde du sang; ce n'est pas le sien, pas encore, mais l'odeur imprègne toute la pièce et commence à devenir désagréable. En tant que médecin légiste, elle n'aurait jamais cru être un jour tant dégoûtée par cette senteur. Les battements de son cœur commencent à redoubler d'intensité. Son ouïe ne l'aide pas à se calmer: à part le son régulier de gouttes d'eau qui tombent sur le sol, il n'y a aucun bruit perceptible à la portée de la jeune femme. Maura en conclue qu'elle est seule, loin de toute civilisation. Avec tous ces éléments, comment peut-elle ne pas céder à la peur ? Pourtant, la jeune femme tente de contrôler sa respiration. Elle n'est pas blessée, et si son ravisseur avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Alors, elle s'accroche à l'espoir de pouvoir négocier avec lui. Au fond d'elle-même, même si sa raison lui interdit d'y penser, elle se laisse bercée par l'espoir d'être retrouvée par Jane avant que les choses tournent mal. Elle lui fait confiance, mais elle sait aussi que, parfois, certaines situations ne relèvent pas que d'elle. C'est avec l'image de son amie que la blonde arrive à combler son manque de vision. Mais bien vite, le son incessant de bruits de pas la fait sursauter, effaçant toute pensée positive de l'esprit de Maura. Une porte s'ouvre, et seule la respiration désormais saccadée de la jeune femme se fait entendre. Un homme à la voix sèche finit par rompre le silence, s'avançant vers Maura de manière déterminée.

_ C'est le moment de s'amuser un peu, Docteur Isles !

Maura se réveille dans un sursaut qui l'oblige à repousser les couvertures qui lui couvrent le corps. Machinalement, elle allume la lumière et soupire de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnaît sa chambre et ses affaires autour d'elle. Elle s'accroche quelques instants à cette vision avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains, calmant avec difficultés ses sanglots incontrôlés. Depuis deux semaines, elle fait toujours le même rêve, revivant sans cesse l'enlèvement qu'elle tente d'oublier. Elle regarde l'heure sur son téléphone et soupire devant les gros chiffres qui affichent 3:31. La jeune femme sait pertinemment qu'elle n'arrivera pas à se rendormir et qu'elle devra encore ajouter des heures de sommeil perdues à sa liste. Elle prend son carnet afin de suivre les conseils de sa thérapeute, mais elle se retrouve confrontée au syndrome de la page blanche. Que pouvait-elle dire de plus que les quinze dernières fois ? Reposant le livre rouge, elle se lève pour enfiler un peignoir qui la réchauffe aussitôt: elle était encore couverte de sueurs froides liées à son cauchemar. Discrètement, elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre et descend les escaliers, pour s'arrêter juste en bas, attendrie par la vision de Jane qui dort à poings fermés sur le canapé. Elle aussi, était épuisée. Maura lui avait proposé dix fois de dormir dans son lit, mais Jane avait refusé. La brunette devait arrêter cette surveillance constante, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir de temps à autres pour s'assurer de la sécurité de sa meilleure amie et de sa mère. Maura s'approche de la silhouette allongée et replace correctement les couvertures qui étaient tombées. Rien ne lui était plus beau que de voir son amie apaisée par le sommeil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas, pour voir ça tous les matins… chassant cette pensée quelque peu déplacée de son esprit, la scientifique se dirige vers la cuisine et verse un thé bouillant dans une tasse qu'elle boit aussitôt. Les effets relaxant du thé la calment après seulement quelques gorgées, et elle prend le temps d'apprécier le calme qui l'environne. Si son enlèvement lui a créé une peur irrationnelle du noir, il lui a également créé une passion soudaine pour le silence. Le silence ne signifie pas qu'elle est seule, le silence signifie que personne ne cherche à la blesser. Quand il y a trop de monde autour d'elle, elle se surprend à s'éloigner, les yeux grands ouverts, prise de panique. Avec le harceleur de Jane toujours en liberté, il était difficile parfois de faire la part entre les gentils et les méchants. Maura se rassurait en prétextant son Trouble de Stress Post-Traumatique, mais elle savait d'un côté que cette peur ne la quitterait certainement jamais.

_ Maura, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

La voix de Jane fait sursauter l'intéressée qui se lève aussitôt. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en avait oublié le monde qui l'entourait. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir réveillé sa meilleure amie qui avait besoin de sommeil.

_ Oh Jane, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.  
_ Tu ne m'as pas réveillée. Tu vas bien ?

La brunette se lève du canapé et rejoint sa partenaire autour de la table de la cuisine, lui piquant son thé comme elle a l'habitude de le faire. Le thé, ce n'est pas son truc. Elle préfère de loin le café, mais elle ne peut pas nier que l'infusion permet parfois de calmer ses nerfs à vif. Maura se rassoit et esquisse un faible sourire à son amie. Son incapacité à mentir lui donne des envies de meurtre, parfois. Alors, comme toujours, elle tente d'esquiver la question.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Comment tu vas, toi ? Tu n'étais pas supposée arrêter de venir dormir ici ?  
_ Hm… si. Mais… je n'arrivais pas à dormir en vous sachant ici, et moi non.

Maura remarque que Jane aussi, a esquivé sa première question. Mais elle ne relève pas. Toutes les deux savent comment elles vont, elles n'ont pas besoin de se le dire pour le savoir. La jeune femme passe sans vraiment s'en rendre compte une main derrière le dos de sa meilleure amie et commence à dessiner des ronds avec son pouce. Ce geste, bien qu'inattendu, permet à l'inspectrice de se détendre.

_ Il ne va rien nous arriver, Jane. Il faut que tu dormes, tu sais ? Dans un vrai lit. Ton dos commence déjà à en souffrir.  
_ D'où le message, alors ?

Jane esquisse un sourire tandis que Maura rougit, retirant avec gêne sa main du dos de son amie.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était désagréable !

Les deux amies explosent de rire, un rire renforcé par leur nervosité désormais quotidienne. Cela n'empêche pas Maura de réitérer son geste, et Jane se surprend à frissonner à ce contact. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Maura lui fait cet effet. Si jusqu'à présent elle l'a ignoré, la peur de perdre la blonde n'a fait que l'intensifier, et l'ignorer lui était de plus en plus difficile. Elle secoue la tête, tentant de réprimer un désir qui n'est pas correct à l'égard de son amie.

_ Maura, ça suffit, il faut que tu ailles dormir, il est trois heures du matin, tu ne vas pas tenir demain, fait-elle doucement en plongeant son regard dans les prunelles agitées de l'intéressée.

Cette dernière retire sa main du dos de Jane et baisse la tête, comme le font les enfants lorsqu'ils se font gronder pour une bêtise. Mais Jane en sait assez sur sa meilleure amie pour comprendre que ce n'est pas la bêtise qui lui pose problème.

_ Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, c'est ça ?

Haussant timidement les épaules, Maura relève la tête sans croiser le regard de la brunette, prise d'une honte qu'elle sait illégitime. Jane pose sans réfléchir sa main sur la joue rougie de la scientifique, et leurs deux regards finissent par se croiser. Maura a la bouche ouverte en forme de « O », surprise par le geste de son amie qui n'est pas habituel. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, presque aussitôt, Jane vient combler l'espace manquant entre les deux visages, scellant les deux lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Au départ, Maura ne sait pas quoi faire, mais bien vite, elle desserre ses dents, permettant à Jane d'accéder à sa langue, et les deux amantes entament un baiser passionné qui semble durer une éternité. Avec ce baiser, toute la tension accumulée ces dernières semaines semble quitter les deux jeunes femmes. Seules les années de non-dits et de regards perçants animent le baiser, laissant tout le négatif de côté. A bout de souffle, Jane et Maura se séparent. L'une surprise mais heureuse, l'autre déterminée et apaisée.

_ Si tu n'arrives pas à dormir, je peux t'aider, si tu veux.

La brunette se contente d'un clin d'œil et Maura sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Son cauchemar n'habite plus une seule parcelle de ses pensées, désormais. C'est l'image de Jane qui, une fois de plus, lui permet de tenir. Alors les deux amantes se lèvent, doucement, et, la main dans la main, rejoignent la chambre de Maura. Jane referme habilement la porte et s'empresse d'embrasser sa partenaire de nouveau. Après tout, la nuit était suffisamment longue pour leur permettre de se découvrir sous un nouvel angle et de dormir.

* * *

Voilà pour le moment ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, même si elles doivent être constructives ! Je vous souhaite une agréable continuation, en espérant que ce que j'ai écrit vous a plu !


End file.
